The Loud House: Dead Lincoln (Archived)
Because of everyone hating it, I archived it and fixed the first line. But if you want the link to the original page, Go here: https://lost-episode-pastas.fandom.com/wiki/The_Loud_House:_Dead_Lincoln Hi there, I need to tell you something. Do you know the Nickelodeon show called the Loud House? One of the best shows ever created by Chris Savino. The show featured a boy named Lincoln who has ten sisters named Lori, Leni, Lynn, Luan, Lisa, Luna, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lily. But I have to tell you that I had found a mysterious tape that I had never seen, It was around 1:12 in the afternoon, I went for an afternoon jog until I passed the goodwill store, I decided to find what i needed there, Maybe like some VHS tapes (Since I haven't watched some of my tapes in a while) because you know how people do VHS openings on Youtube, But i haven't done one yet. So I went to the VHS aisle in the store, And as i passed the nickelodeon VHS tapes there was something i didn't know about, It was a VHS called the loud house: dead Lincoln, The tape was written with a paper mate ink-joy gel pen like I saw in the commercial, I instantly went to the clerk and told him that there was a mysterious tape i found, He looked at it and said that it was a missing episode to the show, So i bought the tape and ran back home with my other tapes. You know how in the "Pee Wee Herman Murder Tapes" Creepypasta where this man says that he had purchased a lost episode of golden girls, Well if you don't know, You can hear the story on Youtube, Anyways, On to talking about the lost episode, I put the tape inside my VHS player and the intro started, However, The intro was different, As it got to scene where Lana loud unclogs the bathroom sink, Lincoln ran into the hall, And a hammer was right next to the stairs, Lincoln slipped and fell down the stairs, He had scrapes all over him, And he had a bleeding arm, The intro ended, The title of the episode was called "Dead Lincoln", The episode started with the outside of the house like in almost every episode. It faded into the bathroom, Lori loud was in the shower, When all of a sudden she had to pee, She opened the shower curtain, And she peed from the toilet, The screen switched to show Lincoln and Leni playing playing a video game when all of a sudden Lori came down the stairs and there was soap over her private parts instead of a towel, Lincoln went to the toilet to vomit, Lynn was in the shower as well, And she asked if Lincoln was sick, Lincoln said no, He said that he saw Lori without a towel, Lincoln lied. Leni put a cloth on Lincoln's forehead, And she covered Lincoln's body with a blanket, Luna felt very sorry for Lincoln, Then a message on the screen said 3 days later, Lincoln was out for a walk, Then the screen showed a picture of the loud house at night, Lincoln put Lola loud to bed and left the room when all of a sudden Lola loud started to sing. "My bonny lies over the ocean, My bonny lies over the sea, My bonny lies over the ocean, Oh bring back my bonny to me!" "Bring back, My bonny!, bonny bonny bonny, Come back to me!" The episode faded to black for 12 seconds. The episode came back on with Lincoln on a desert road and a taxi killed Lincoln, Lincoln's sisters were sobbing hysterically after watching this happen, Lincoln's sisters went to his funeral. Then the screen switched to static for 3 seconds, Lori went up to the stage and said this: "Lincoln would always be a smart person, even though we don't like him a lot, he'd always help us whenever we need help, But, I so can't live without him, Goodbye Lincoln, We will miss you." In the second to final scene, it showed The Loud House with a for sale sign. Then the episode ended with a shot of a corpse of Lincoln. I smashed the tape into bits. Later, I had to be taken to a mental hospital for 4 weeks, I had nightmares for the rest of the winter. If you find a copy of the episode, don't watch it! Category:We need comments! Category:Vandalized but turned into a archived page Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Read by Vailskibum94 Category:Please comment! Category:Bestpasta Category:Suggested Reading Category:Do not edit this page or else i will throw a tantrum Category:I chime in with a havent you people ever heard of closing the god damn door no Category:The Loud House Category:Nickelodeon Category:I'm about to end this whole man's career Category:Racism Category:Nudity Category:Banned Episodes Category:Shitty Category:Trollpasta Category:Cliche Category:Lost Episodes Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLEU Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLES Category:There's a ton of random categories here so might as well jump the bandwagon Category:We're the Religetables, we always go to Church, tales of Spirit we will tell! We're the Religetables, we never touch ourselves, because we don't wanna go to Hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:I'll be your midnite blaze Brighter than the moon and stars Guide you thru the cave of love I'm gonna dance till the morning Take my place to shine When you see the light is not from me You know it's too late Category:Stole my heart on the dance floor No way, can't leave no more What am I supposed to do without you To make you mine is all I wanna do Step by step as I approach I say to myself I need a coach I know you can read my mind Category:LOL IT IS REAL OR WHAT Category:Who's da strongest Dorbee in the world who's loved by every boy and girl and Yak It's Mr Poe And Yogul Who makes his living fighting crime and carries lots of flapjacks on his back It's Mr Poe and Yogul He is very very very very very very very very nice. Category:Ask my followers, they'll say it's an addiction Category:You touched my body once it burns me still softly Never forgets, Never again will be I cry Out of my head, and I don't know what I found Over and over,I feel it break me down Waiting for a gentle rain a gentle rain a gentle you Category:On the sidewalk of the city are my screams just a whisper Busy people going nowhere see me soak in the rain No compassion nothing matters my resistance is waining Like a flower in the basement waiting for a lonely death Category:What I need is a good defense cause I'm feeling like a criminal Category:Jealousy Turning saints into the sea turning sick lullabies choking on your alibis but it's just the price I pay destiny is calling me open up my eager eyes cause I'm mr bright side Category:Somebody told me you had a boyfriend that looked like my girlfriend that I had in February of last year Category:Revenge Category:Fallen kingdom Category:Look at the stars look how they shine for you Category:And everything you do Category:It was all yellow Category:I came along i wrote a song for you Category:And all the things that you do Category:It was called yellow Category:The lights go out and I can't be saved Category:Tides that i tried to swim against Category:Come up to meet you to tell you I'm sorry i don't know how lovely you are Category:Nobody said it was easy nobody said this could be so hard Category:Ask me your questions tell me your secrets Category:You're unbelievable (woah! What the fuck?) Category:You burden me with your questions you'd have me tell no lies Category:The things you say your purple prose just gives you away Category:Anthony Fantano Category:Angelic 2 the core by Corey Feldman Category:The wall by nostalgia critic Category:Salad fingers Category:Running in circles coming up tails Category:All I want is to feel this way to feel this close and to feel the same Category:Killer in me is a killer in you Category:My name is Cleveland Brown And I am proud to be, Right back in my hometown With my new family. There's old friends And new friends And even a bear, Through good times And bad times Category:The Hacker from BOTO is coming to hack you! You'd better be quick, sickin' human! Category:Show bobs and vagene Category:I died writing this story, Stop adding categories